


How Far We've Come

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gen, my thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re my only friend,” Historia told her as soon as they’d both sat down.Ymir rested her chin on her palm, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”“After all of this is over, you’re the only one I’m going to miss.”





	How Far We've Come

And here comes the part where Historia popped in her earphones and tried her best to ignore the idiots sitting next to her.

Eren and Mikasa were chatting up a storm, or, more accurately, Eren was going on about his opinions, and Mikasa was listening and nodding. Really, has Mikasa ever had an original thought? Historia doubted it.

Those two had been so close for the last few months. Their relationship was so healthy and so functional. Honestly? It made Historia sick to her stomach. Calling dibs wasn’t a thing anymore, apparently, and she wasn’t even going to start on common courtesy. Historia was the one who’d confessed her crush on Eren, not Mikasa. Mikasa was the one who’s invited Eren over to watch _Yuri on Ice_ in order to set them up _._ They didn’t watch _Yuri on Ice_ , obviously. Basically, the three of them cuddled on the floor. And there began the beautiful love story that was Eren and Mikasa, of which Historia was the first witnessed. It blossomed over group chat while Eren lied about having feelings for Historia instead. The grand drama came to a climax when Mikasa and Eren started to make out on Historia couch while she stood in the kitchen and iced twenty-four cupcakes

Fuck Eren. Fuck Mikasa. And fuck herself for still being friends with those assholes.

After a semester of this ridiculous charade, Historia was so ready to graduate. Two more days and she’d be out of this hell hole and off to Oregon. Clear across the country sounded just about right.

She’d be free, and that was such a nice thought, at least it had been in abstract. But suddenly, staring at her final computer graphics project, in the eyes of that self-portrait staring back at her she could see the reality of freedom. It was real now. That was it. She’d never see these people again.

Wow.

That was pretty weird.

Usually, she waited for Mikasa to walk with her half way to their next classes, but, today, Historia was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to remember. She could text these people, sure, but did she want to? Hell no! The only reason she’d put any effort into her ‘friendship’ with Eren and Mikasa was because she had to. She’d needed friends to survive high school, so she learned how to please the two of them and everyone around her.

Now, she wouldn’t have to ever again.

Weird.

English was next. Historia, Reiner, and Bertolt were doing some presentation on a book Historia hadn’t bothered to read. Wonderful. Mr. Smith had always had so much faith in her. He was in for a reality check.

Reiner smiled as Historia walked into the classroom. Goddamn it, they were going to talk about Ocean City, weren’t they? The two had invited her over to their beach house for senior week. Ah, senior week, a legendary seven days that consisted of getting drunk off your ass and stumbling around the boardwalk from hotel room to hotel room. Fun, right? Well, expect for the fact that Historia didn’t drink, smoke, do hard drugs, or have sex. Hell, she burned easily. One day in the sun and she’d be peeling in another. The whole prospect sounded like hell, especially because she'd only met these guys at the beginning of the semester.

She didn’t speak to them during class either, just wrote down some bullshit about each book presentation and clicked through the PowerPoint slides when it was their turn to present.

She’d never have to talk to Reiner and Bertolt again. They genuinely liked her, but Historia couldn’t care less.

As she gathered her stuff, she saw Reiner approach Annie. Annie? Holy shit, they were talking to Annie? They were talking to her fucking stalker, the bitch who had threatened to kill Ymir because Historia wouldn’t date Annie? The hell were they talking to her about? It didn’t matter. The last memory she was going to have with the guys was assonating with that bitch. (Well, there would be tomorrow, but tomorrow didn’t matter anymore.)

There was no fucking chance in hell that she was going to Ocean City now.

Yay! Off to study hall! Armin smiled at her as she walked in the door, and it looked like she was going to have to smile back. They’d be going on the same school-sponsored trip to Europe, so she still couldn’t be herself around him. Having friends was easier, having someone to tag along with, instead of standing around alone like an idiot, would make the trip more fun. Still, after that, Historia didn’t plan to ever talk to him again. He liked her. She couldn’t give a shit.

She didn’t like any of these people. She was so ready to get out here. That was the only thing on her mind.

But then it wasn’t.

Ymir wasn’t in study hall today. Was she absent? Historia pursed her lips, not liking that at all. Ymir was one of the only people in this damn school she liked. Maybe the only one she’d miss.

The only one.

And then it hit Historia. This was the only thing she’d really be leaving behind. She’d met Ymir at the beginning of her senior year and now it was ending. Everyone else, even people like Reiner and Bertolt and Armin, all of which she’d met in fucking kindergarten, none of them meant anything to her.

The sum of thirteen years was one person, and a whole lot of effort besides.

That was depressing.

And now what? What would she do over the summer? She had no one to return to. That was it. This was it until college. And who knew if college would be any different?

Damn.

At least Ymir was in Piano.

“You’re my only friend,” Historia told her as soon as they’d both sat down.

Ymir rested her chin on her palm, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“After all of this is over, you’re the only one I’m going to miss.”

“Thanks?”

“Yeah,” Historia murmured, looking down at the ground.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll probably miss you too.”

“But you have Sasha and Connie. You’re rooming with Sasha at UMBC. I’m going to Oregon”

“Sorry?”

Historia blinked, realizing that it sounded like she was trying to throw a pity party for herself. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty or anything.”

Ymir laughed. “As if you could guilt trip me into anything. It’s fine girl. And your right, Sasha is my best _friend.”_

Historia sighed. “Of course.”

“Hey, Historia, you know what?” Historia turned her head toward her only friend. Ymir chewed on her lip for a second, flushing just a tiny bit pink.

“What’s wrong?” Historia asked, concerned.

Ymir closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, shaking her head. “You’re an idiot.”

Historia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> When the 'friends' you were going to spend senior week with start talking to your sister's stalker.
> 
> Yeah, this fic is a mix of my anger at the assholes I've surrounded myself with in high school, and the fear of independence that hit me like a ton of bricks in class today. If you've had or have similar experiences, I'd love to talk to you about them down in the comments.


End file.
